


Bangtan Jigsaw

by Angel_Shimizu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Bondage, The one characters that dies are the fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Shimizu/pseuds/Angel_Shimizu
Summary: The members from Got7, Exo, BTS are taken captive by a jigsaw inspire serial killer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07:05:2019; I edited the chapter a bit to give more appenace details on a character.

* * *

As the sound of fingers typing rapidly at a laptop echo though out the mostly empty dorm, the three rappers relaxed soundly in the living room. It had been some time the boys had a day out while the vocals line were taking part in their daily singing classes or a photoshoot.  
  
So the three males made use of their free time. Hoseok lay on one of Namjoon's Ryan pillows in fort of the T.V watching a comedy Kdrama with another pillow supporting his twisted ankle from one slip up during dance practice. He was banned from dancing for a few weeks. Yoongi lonuge on the couch as he worked on their next rap track that was giving headaches after headaches because one brat didn't sound right but luckily Namjoon sparked an idea one drunk afternoon. Namjoon himself was reading a book he had put off due to packed schedule, his long legs lay Yoongi's lap as the shorter male using them to support his laptop.   
The silence was broken when the front door busted open and three armed men stormed inside.  
  
The boys were quick on their feet as Yoongi try to slam his laptop on the nearest mab which was the muscular one with pink hair while Namjoon pull Hoseok to feet and the two ran to Jungkook's room knowing there was an escape route  
  
The blue hair man ran after the youngers leaving the older to deal with the short idol while the green hair one run past them and out of the door. He rises up his arms to block the hit. Once Yoongi drops the broken laptop the larger man hand shot out and grab his neck lifting Yoongi off the ground.  
  
"You're really brave to try that for such twink looking idol." The man said, his voice was almost like he was purring.  
  
"Let me go you bastard," Yoongi yelled, thrashing around trying to kick the man in the stomach. Going took a good look at the intruder and he have to say the other male was attractive. He had shape features yet a soft undertone found around his cheeks. His full, pink lips matched his cotton candy locks that framed his face and the panther mask he had on. The red body suit hugged his figure in all the right places showing floor his wide shoulders, plump ass and thick thighs. Yoong wasn't sure who the fuck this man was. All he knew that he has an ass to kick.  
  
"Can't do that shorty. I need you for my da- I mean boss." The twenty looking male said, hoping the other didn't notice his slip up. He push Yoongi onto the couch landing him on his stomach while he takes off his black bag and takes off a bundle of rope. "And by the way, I'm Seungchul."  
  
Yoongi glared with so much fury, Seungchul thought he was going to blow up. "Good to know my kidnappers fuckin name! I'm sure you're a really nice person."  
  
Seungchul chuckled at the younger man's sarcasm. He can see why boss like him. "Let us get to know each more and you could learn more about me." He said as he gets to work on trying up Yoongi.  
  
Inside of Jungkook room, Namjoon had with the help from Hoseok with pushing youngest member's dresser in front of the door. Namjoon was working on praying openly the window he very much knew Kookie and Tae uses to climb down the fire escapes and hangout without telling anyone.  
  
Hoseok sat on the floor his back to desser making sure that it stable and he fumbled with his phone to speed dial the other band members.  
  
Both of them jumped when there was a loud bang on the door. The banging started to get louder causing panic to rush though Namjoon's veins.  
  
"Joonie! No one is picking up." Hoseok cried, his voice shaking. He tremble as the hanging get louder and louder each second..  
  
"Come out little ones don't make this hard for us," Hanbai said, the door muffle his voice but his words along scared the already terrified idols even more.  
  
Namjoon removes the bars from the window with a trumpet yelled before screaming felling backsides. Hoseok grabbed him before he hit the floor and the two look on with fear as a slender woman entered the room aiming her pistol at their heads. "Hi boys." Mikyung said, purring at the sight of the trembling boys.  
  
*Night Time*  
By the time Jin got it was past 10 P.M. He was exhausted from the photo shoots and having to get groceries for the others. All he wanted to do now was to sleep and cuddle with Namjoon.  
  
So he didn't expect a crying Hoseok hugging an equally crying Jimin and Tae on the couch and Jungkook pacing in circles with no Yoongi and Namjoon insight upon opening the door. Let's just he and the others aren't eating ground food after he drops them.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It had been a few days since the disappearances of Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi and everyone is worried sick and terrified.  
  
Their fanbase, The Amry, had been doing all they could to find the missing bandmates despite the remaining telling them to stay out of it not wanting and danger happen to them too.  
  
Managers of every Kpop group has advised the leaders or the 'Moms' to keep check of every member and to up security. They also shorten schedules so the members could get back home before night time.  
  
Got7's Jackson had taken the kidnapping the hardest than the remaining Bts members. He was best friends with Namjoon and wanted to protect the dimble face boy. They always tried to make time for each other due to their shields but they made the time.  
  
Now he failed to protect his own best friend. Even when his band members tell him that it wasn't his fault, he still thinks it is.  
  
The Chinese rapper taps his foot against the tile floor restlessly as he leans against the gym bathroom wall. He and Jaebum had recently finished their weekly workout and now bathing off the sweat because god forbid Jinyoung would allow them back inside the dorms smelling like wet dog.  
  
Jaebum decides that they go so Jackson could cheer up. The married leader notices that Jackson wasn't being himself but not only him, everyone notices.  
  
He wasn't smiling as much as he usually being hyper like a puppy, doesn't come out of his room much and wasn't eat a lot.  
  
Mark had to bridal carry him out of their shared him after kicking down when he heard crying.  
  
Now the brown hair Chinese was standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Jaebum to finish get dress. He honestly felt a lot happier now after a good workout and having someone to listen to his rant about being feeling useless.  
  
Twenty minutes past and Jaebum has yet to come out. The younger knows that Jaebum doesn't take long in the bath (the only time he takes long is where he's fuckin Jinyoung).  
  
"Jaebum? Are you done?" Jackson asks as he pushes open the door and froze in the doorway. A tall, slender man was aiming a shotgun at Jaebum. He was clad in all black and dons a red panther mask. Jaebum was sitting on the bench, back to the pole, his hands tied behind it with rope. Jackson could see that he was gagged mouth seal with duct tape and blindfold with a slick, black cloth.  
  
Jaebum tugged at his binds, moans, and whimpers escaping from behind the gag. His legs were tied to the bottom bars of the bench and he was only wearing his white tank that stopped mid-thigh hiding his dick and sticks to his body revealing well-form muscles due to the sweat. Jaebum was trying to call out to the younger but it was muffled due to the gag.  
  
Brown eyes quickly flick over to him before he lowers his gun and turns to Jackson.  
  
Jackson jumped and back away when the door was slammed close revealing a short, slender blond woman. She locks the door and aimed her pistol at him. "Now be a good pup and strip for us."  
  
"W-what? No!" Jackson yelled shuddering. Both boys scream as Mi-Kyung shots at the ceiling.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Slowly with shaking hands, he slides off pants then his underwear. His black tank also hid his groin reaching his thighs. He kept his glare despite his whole body shaking showing his fear. Mi-Kyung points her gun to the bench since telling him to go over there.  
  
Jackson walks over to the bench and sits down. He puts his hands' behinds the pole, taking hold Jaebum's hands and smile when he feels the other grip tighten.  
  
Mi-Kyung lowers the gun, turns around and grabs a baffled bag. She strolls over to the trembling rapper and lowers herself to her knees. She pulls out a bubble of rope and start to tie Jackson's knees together and his legs to the bars.  
  
Seung-Chul puts down his gun into the baffle bag and pulls out the rope to tie the younger hands. "Who are you guys?" Jackson asks. "Are you the ones that kidnapped my friend? If so where is he !? IS HE OKAY!?" He didn't realize that he was shouting or Jaebum was screaming for him to stop he doesn't care he needs to know if Namjoon and Yoongi were okay.  
  
SLAP  
  
  
The sound of the hit echoed throughout the bathroom. Jaebum went quiet only making small whimpers as he tightens his hold on Jackson's hands.  
  
Mi-Kyung shakes her red color hand hissing through clench teeth. "Shit, you don't shut up huh? Made my hand hurt too damn cunt." She slaps the younger's boy ball sack smirking as he cries out a sob-like yelp.  
  
Seung-Chul straightens up as he tied the last knot. Turning to Mi-Kyung, a hand on his hip He sent her a glare." Noona can you please not hurt the boy. Don't want to color their skin." He runs a hand down Jaebum's thigh, Jaebum moan aching hid hips trying to pull away.  
  
Light blue narrowed at him. "Well of crouse the boss' boy toy would stand up for some disgusting fag." She sneered as she glared stranding. "Don't tell me what to do with my money bags."  
  
"Better hold that tongue if want to continue sucking off your boy toys," Seung-Chul said looking down at Mi-Kyung. He steps closer to her and she held her ground.  
  
"Or what going to unleash your daddy on me? His precious princess is too pathetic to hold his own." Mi-Kyung mocked, a smug look on her pale face.  
  
Seung-Chul glared at her, it was filled with coldness and venom. He counted to ten in his head like how daddy told him to do when he ever gets angry.  
  
"Well, of course, he did say not to hurt me or any of the idols which by the way was the first rule. You may think you know my daddy with you trying to hack his computers but you know nothing you hear. But he knows everything about you especially framing your late husband for killing your newborn baby."  
  
He smirks devilishly at the sight of her widen eyes knowing he got her.  
  
"Daddy doesn't like child killers but you know one thing." He steps closer feeling her shaky breath. "He gets really creative with his death traps."  
  
Near them, the bound idols breath hitches in fear at the mention of death traps. The two trash against their bounds crying out for help and their boyfriend/husband.  
  
Mi-Kyung takes a step back, finally regaining control of her breathing and glare at him. "I'm going to take a smoke." She marches out the room slamming the door causing a loud bang for the fun of it seeing how the everyone left already.  
  
Seung-Chul sighs, he runs a though his pink hair before he strolls over to Jackson and crouch by his knees. "It's okay Jackson the meanie is gone now," Seung-Chul said not realizing his voice was high pitched. "Big brother Seunie is here!"  
  
"I-is N-Namjoon o-okay? Please tell me." Jackson beseeched, his voice reduced to a whisper his shoulder shaking.  
  
Seung-Chul tilts his head confuse upon hearing the name. "Oh! You mean Joonie He's okay. He's playing with grumpy Hyung." He said having a different definition of playing.  
  
Seung-Chul pulls out a cloth and holds it up to Jackson's mouth a wide smile on his face. "Say AHHHHH!"  
  
Jackson hesitated, eyeing the cloth. He slowly opens his mouth and moans in discomfort as Seung-Chul harshly stuffed it in filling it to the brim. Seung-Chul takes out two more clothes. He tried them around at the mouth and eyes.  
  
"Okay, I hope you stop crying soon." Seung-Chul ruffling the hairs of the two. He stands up and gets to work on setting up the camera.  
  
****  
Back at the dorms, Jinyoung was sitting on the couch staring intensely at his phone as it lay on the coffee table in front of him. Behind him, Mark was pacing back and forth muttering about the safety of the missing members: "Where are they? It has been an hour" "Did they get hurt" "Kill?" "Kidnapped by a Sasaeng!!!!?!?!"  
  
The two had sent the youngest to bed since it was currently 6:54 P.M right now and they have an interview tomorrow. "Oh for God's sake Mark CALM DOWN!" Jinyoung yelled having enough with Mark's panic rambling that was making him even more uneasy.  
  
Mark jumped stopping his pacing as he turns to the older. He looks apologetic. "Sorry, Jinyoung It's just-"  
  
"Mark I know you've been muttering it for the past thirty minutes. We don't know if they got kidnapped or along those lines."  
  
A beep was heard on Jinyoung's phone. The dark hair man quickly grabbed it and turn it on to the lock screen while Mark jumps over the couch and settle next to Jinyoung. On the lock screen was a video sent by Jaebum. Suspicious Jinyoung tap on the messages and they were sent video player app and it played. What they saw next made their blood boil.  
*  
The video starts showing Seung-Chul saddling Jaebum's lap he raked his fingers through his hair, the younger turns his head away but Seung-Chul tug at his locks, Jaebum groans in pain.  
  
Jackson was staying limp having tried himself out from struggling. Mi-Kyung was facing the camera with a playful grin. " Hello Jinyoung and Mark My name is Chu Mi-Kyung and this is..." She gestures her hand towards Seung-Chul.  
  
"Moon Seung-Chul," Seung-Chul responded as he let goes of Jaebum's hair, his other hand trail down Jaebum's chest bushing against his nipple. "Oh, you're hard Jae?" He twisted the nub and Jaebum let out a shriek at the pain. He lets go of it before playing with the other.  
  
"We'll keep this simple," Mi-Kyung shots a disgusting glare at the three males before looking back to the camera. "If you don't arrive in the next hour." She pulls out her pistol and shots at the pole where the two idols head rest against. The bullet bounces off it and hits the ceiling. The two males screamed and shake violently. Tears damp Jackson's blindfold.  
  
"See you in an hour." The blond blows a kiss as the video ends.  
*  
Jinyoung shoves his phone back into his jeans and jumps out of his seat and marches to the door. "Wait Jinyoung!"  
  
Mark stumbles out of the seat and rushed after him. The two bolt down the corridor of the dorm complex only a few meters away from their dorm room with the other members. Mark gripped Jinyoung's arm stopping him in his tracks.  
  
The outside lights that hang on the walls barely brighten the surrounding area making look like a screen from a horror movie and it was making Mark disturbed. "Jinyoung we can call the police and they will be saved." He said with a small bit of hope in his voice seeing how the two missing BTS members have yet found so he has doubts.  
  
"And by the time the police get there, they could be killed or worse," Jinyoung said turning towards the older.  
  
Mark flinched at the thought, it made him want Jackson back in his arms even more.  
  
"And to see that bastard grope MY Jaebum made my blood boil."  
  
Mark gives him a small recurring smile hoping that it calms him down. "Don't worry the police would find them." Mark tugs gently at his arm. "C'mon let's head back inside quick out here seems to shady." Jinyoung's face softens before giving a sigh his shoulder slump.  
  
Then the two felt a small prick at the nape of their necks. Their vision began to blur and suddenly their legs felt heavy. Mark grip loosen and he leans against the wall for support. Jinyoung's leg buckles underneath him sending to the floor. From the angle, Mark notices a dart at the back of Jinyoung's neck.  
  
'A..sleep...dart'. Mark thought eyes flatter shut struggling to keep them open. From the corner of his half-laid eyes, a figure came into his view stranding over Jinyoung's body and then his vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave ideas now how the death traps should be and see next time.


End file.
